


In the Alley

by levishentaiqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Degrading Language, F/M, Light Spanking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!levi, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levishentaiqueen/pseuds/levishentaiqueen
Summary: Every day in the Underground was the same, but different. Police trying to patrol occasionally, but for the most part they were left to govern themselves. Almost everyone was at least a little seedy - either thugs, thieves, whores, killers, or some combination of those.---pre-Canon Levi meets fem!reader after running from the military police, again. Some alleyway fun follows.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 77





	In the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i had so much fun writing this, and this can be read as levi's memory from the masturbation fic !

Every day in the Underground was the same, but different. Police trying to patrol occasionally, but for the most part they were left to govern themselves. Almost everyone was at least a little seedy - either thugs, thieves, whores, killers, or some combination of those.

Levi was a well known thug around, rising up from the ashes and being raised by the notorious Kenny the Ripper to know how to fight and how to con and how to make sure things were how he wanted. And that’s how he liked it. He didn’t like how people underestimate him at first due to his size, but fuck did he love proving to them that he’s way stronger than them no matter what. 

He was badass, he was tough. And he didn’t give a  _ fuck  _ about any of this shit. What was the point? There was no point in caring about anything when you lived in the underground, it was a shithole and everyone knew it. The lack of food, the lack of fresh air, the lack of sunshine. The only pleasures around were the ones you made for yourself. 

Levi made his living doing anything he could, mostly stealing while darting around the shops and the buildings with the ODM gear he swiped. Today was no exception. There was so many families starving all around, but when he saw a child so skinny it was sickening, there was nothing that would stop him from helping out. 

Since the bastards wanted to keep upping the price of food, he was just going to take it. Fuck them.

He spent a good chunk of his time running from the military police that day, dipping into buildings and gliding through the air as easily as if he was born with wings. He could feel them on his tails a couple times, but for the most part he easily slipped away from them.

It always left him with a surge of adrenaline after he fought off the police, when he came out on top. It was almost as good as a real fight, his heart racing as he stopped in the middle of a street, running a hand through his blown hair. He looked around, taking a shaky breath. Fuck, he felt good. He didn’t think anything could make this better.

Until his eyes fell on the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

Levi didn’t search out for this all the time, he wasn’t a virgin by any means but sometimes it was just lower on his list. But with the adrenaline pumping through his body, his cock was already getting hard. Seeing the person before him didn’t help the situation. 

He walked over to you, his eyes heavy on your body. You turned to look at him, your heart high in your throat. He had that look about him, dark and dangerous and  _ sexy _ . You were already hooked. “Hello,” you said, swallowing thickly as he looked you up and down. 

Levi moved in closer, his hand resting on your waist as he leaned in to talk directly into your ear. “Alley?” he asked, his voice low and rumbling and it made you feel butterflies in your stomach… and between your legs. You nodded and he lead you into the dark alleyway, your back hitting the brick wall before you had a chance to think. His lips were on your neck, his hands on your ass. It was so much and not enough all at once, you wanted more. You needed more. 

“Fuck,” you groaned, eyes closing as you pressed back against his hands. You felt him chuckle against your skin and that made your heart race, God this man was going to be the death of you. You just knew it.

“By the time I’m done with you, that’s the only word you’ll know,” he said, and you knew it was a promise  _ and _ a threat. And fuck, you felt yourself get soaked at the way his teeth grazed your neck, biting down sharply. You gasped, your back arching. 

“More, please,” you begged. Levi chuckled again, licking the spot where he bit down. 

“Cute, you think you’re in charge here. Listen here, you’re going to do everything I say, and you’re gonna fucking love it,” he said, grabbing your ass harshly. You nodded, opening your eyes when you felt him pull away from your neck. “Good girl,” he said, one hand moving from your ass. He slipped his hand down the front of your pants, his fingers slipping between your wet folds. “Oh? What do we have here?” he asked, a smirk teasing his lips. “A wet, slutty little cunt?” His voice was deep inside of you, you felt it in every spot. 

Levi’s fingers teased around your lips, dipping into your hole just slightly. Just enough to leave you feeling emptier than you ever have in your life. You whined, your arms going around his shoulders and hands in his hair as he finally slipped his fingers inside, curling them up as he rubbed your clit with the heel of his palm. “So fucking wet, all for me? I could slide my fat cock inside right now, no problem. Pathetic,” he said, and you gasped again as he pumped his fingers quicker inside of you. 

He knew exactly what he was doing with his hands, they were so careful and calculated but they felt like heaven on your body. In your body. 

“You gonna cum from just my fingers? Drench your pants and my hands? So fucking dirty,” he said, his hands working faster. He pushed hard against your clit, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. After a few more minutes you came against his hand, a loud moan falling from your lips as your legs shook from under you. He pulled his fingers out and held them up between the two of you, looking at your juices. “You got me dirty,” he pointed out, his voice point blank and almost bored. He held his fingers up to your lips and you could smell yourself on him and honestly, it was kind of hot. “Now you have to clean them up,” he said as he pushed his fingers between your lips. 

Your heart raced and, surprising yourself, you licked around the digits. This was way hotter than you ever thought it would be, and hearing his groan made your pussy throb. You sucked his fingers down all the way to the last knuckle, your tongue working around him. You found yourself wishing it was another part of him. You looked in his eyes as you sucked his finger, his face set and dangerous, and you loved it. 

Levi pulled his fingers from your mouth and growled as he pushed you down on your knees, between your legs growing even wetter at the bulge you were faced with. Fuck, for a short man he was packing. He had to be. He pulled his cock out of his pants and your mouth started to water, it was so hard, so big. You needed it in any hole he’d put it in. “Fucking suck it,” he said, rubbing the leaking tip against your parting lips. “I know you want to, you’re practically drooling,” he pointed out. It was embarrassing, but it was true. 

You opened your mouth for him and he pressed his cock into your mouth, letting your tongue tease around the hot, swollen flesh. Your jaw strained at the stretch, but in the best way. You loved it. You could live with his cock in your mouth, just spend every day just like this: on your knees, this fat cock living down your throat. You bobbed your head, taking down as much of him as you could. 

After a few moments, he pulled you off by your hair and pulled you up, pressing his lips to yours in a heated, dirty kiss. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he mumbled into your mouth, pushing down your pants. Levi turned you around, bending you over by the waist. “My name is Levi. So you know what to scream,” he said as he slipped his cock between your folds. You moaned when he ran the tip over your sensitive clit, eyes closing in pleasure. “Repeat it back to me,” he said, his hand rubbing over your ass roughly. 

“Levi,” you said, arms pressed against the wall and your head on your arms. “Please, fuck me,” you begged, whining.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he teased, smacking your ass once before slamming his cock into you in one thrust. You gasped loudly, the stretch hurt so good. You wanted more, you needed more. 

“Please, more,” you groaned, pushing back against him. Levi smacked your ass again, one hand moving down to your clit and the other resting on the front of your neck as he started to thrust in and out, pulling his cock out almost all the way before slamming back in all the way. 

Levi’s hips worked fast, his fingers against your clit working faster. It felt so good, it felt so fucking good. And you let him know just how good it felt.

You couldn’t stop moaning, every single word and sound that popped into your head came out, nice and loud for him to enjoy. His name, every swear word you knew, ‘please’, ‘harder’, everything. It felt like heaven, you had never felt a cock like this before. 

Levi’s hand was a lasting presence on your throat, not enough to choke you but enough to remind you it was there. That he could do anything to you that he wanted, and you’d say thank you. You were his slut, his whore, and he was reminding you with every slam of his balls against your ass. “Mine, all mine,” he growled, his thrusts picking up pace. He must be getting close, and you wanted to help push him to the edge.

You clinched your pussy around him and he groaned, getting back at you by working your clit more. “You’re going to cum for me again before I even think about filling up this pretty pussy. So the faster you cum, the faster I get to feed this desperate hole of yours,” he said, and you hated how close that got you. You nodded and moaned, focusing purely on the feeling of him inside of you. 

The pull and push of his cock against your walls, the way your skin felt on fire at every point of contact. It was the best you’ve ever felt, the best you’ve ever had. And right there in the middle of an alley right off the side of the street, he made you cum harder than you ever had in your life. 

You saw stars as you screamed his name, his chuckle barely recognizable behind you. Your hole fluttered around him, pushing him to the edge with you. He came deep inside of you, buried to the hilt as your pussy milked him dry. 

As you two came down from your highs, he pulled your pants up for you before tucking himself back in. You were breathing heavily, your chest heaving as you turned to look at him. “Fuck,” you said, a lazy smile on your face. 

“We should do this again sometime,” he said, fixing his hard before heading to leave. “If you can walk again,” he teased as you were left panting in the alley.


End file.
